The Library Romance
by LupinLover99
Summary: i know this sounds like something you would buy at the airport to read on the plane but please please please give it a chance! remus lupin is a regular at his library and soon acquires the affection of a cetain librarian. RemusOC
1. Chapter 1

"Library Romance" 

Disclaimer: do not own Remus Lupin, no matter how many times his name appeared on my Christmas wish list. I do, however, own Charlotte; she is from my own imagination.

Chapter one: 

Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black were at the home front of the war on Voldemort. It was tough times, you didn't know who to trust, whom to believe, and you never got a moment to yourself. It was all, take this message to Dumbledore and he's got another mission for you, it was infuriating. And while Remus enjoyed helping in the effort to bring Voldemort down, he liked his free time, and the only free time he had nowadays was when he was eating. So when Saturday afternoons came, he was in heaven. You see, Saturday afternoon was the only time that he was impervious to Dumbledore's orders and pleas for help from anyone, it was his day off. Or, afternoon off, as the case may be.

Remus Lupin was a library man. He loved walking in, sitting at one of those quaint circular tables and picking up one of his favorite classics. So, as one may guess, he spent his Saturday afternoons at the local library. He'd gone there for quite some time now and he was well known by all the female librarians. Most of them were old and saggy, like a librarian should be. But then there was Charlotte Watson.

Charlotte was petite, with light brown hair that was usually up in a twist. Unless she had straightened it and it was cascading down her back. Her eyes were a peculiar shade of green that was sometimes almost blue and she wore the most alluring outfits. Alluring, yet modest. But, of course, Remus didn't like to stare. Not too much anyway.

Remus walked through the library doors one very sunny but cold winter afternoon, around 11:30, all set to read one of his absolute favorite classics, "Pride and Prejudice". He thought that November was a good month to read Jane Austen, it gave the right mood. So, he strode up to the front desk, expecting to see Gertrude or Muriel and who was there? Charlotte. He blushed.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?" she asked, pushing up her small silver spectacles with long, delicate fingers, the nails enameled with a deep pink.

"Um, I called this morning and reserved a copy of Pride and Prejudice, do you have it?"

"Of course we do." She walked over to a shelf behind her desk and bent over to the bottom shelf. Remus tried not to look; he was a gentleman after all. "Here it is." She said, bringing the book back. It was one of those old, dusty versions. Remus loved them dusty, the dustier the better.

"Well thank you." Remus replied politely and he walked back to the adult fiction section, way in the corner where there was one lone table, just for him. He was such a regular that they had taken to setting it up especially for him. He set his cloak on the back of the small chair and settled himself for an afternoon of reading.

Later in the afternoon, two things happened in quick succession. He became rather hungry and Charlotte walked past re-shelving books. He began to think of a crazy thing, something reckless for someone like him, so reserved and polite. He thought about asking Charlotte Watson to lunch. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed probable. So, around 1:30, he picked himself and his cloak up off the chair and set out to find the girl.

She was in the aisle sectioned off for the performing arts, standing on one of those plastic footstools, reaching to stick a book on the topmost shelf. As she reached, her blouse hiked up and Remus got a view of some smooth peach skin. He nearly choked at the sight but instead cleared his throat. This sound startled Charlotte and she stumbled on her stool. Remus rushed forward to catch her, his hands carefully wedged under her arms so she wouldn't tumble to the library floor.

Charlotte slowly turned to see her savior. "Oh, hello there Mr. Lupin! Thank you so much for catching me. Do you think you could help me with this book?" she held out, A History of Motion Picture.

Remus gladly took it; he was so tall he didn't even need the stool positioned at the foot of the shelf. He reached up and placed the book in its proper place. When he looked over at Charlotte with a smile on his face, she was so close he could smell her shampoo.

He swallowed. "Um, I was wondering, Charlotte, do you have plans for lunch?"

Her pretty face fell. "Oh, Mr. Lupin, I'm so sorry," she looked genuinely sad at the thought. "I'm going out with the girls here. It's every Saturday, you see, I can't break the date."

"Oh, I understand, don't worry about it." He began backing out of the aisle.

"Um, how do you feel about dinner?" she called.

"I'm crazy about it." She smirked at his answer.

"I meant would you like to have dinner instead?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Certainly." He replied. "What time?"

"How about 6:00?"

"See you then!" Remus was so happy he almost tripped over his cloak as he left.

000

Charlotte returned to the back room, smiling all the way. When she entered, Muriel, Gertrude and Ethel turned to look.

"Why are you so bubbly?" Gertrude inquired.

"Oh, no reason…" Charlotte replied.

"Did you finally get that Lupin character to ask you for a date?" Muriel asked.

"Maybe."

"Oh, don't be coy!" Ethel exclaimed.

"Fine." Charlotte said, giving in to the inquisition. "He asked me for lunch and I told him we were already going out. He looked so disappointed that I…asked him for dinner instead." She shrugged as though this were nothing to her. As though she had done him a favor.

"Ha ha!" Gertrude let out a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, you've come back to this room every Saturday afternoon for as long as you've been here and announce to us he had come!" The other girls laughed as well now.

"All right, so maybe I wanted him to take me out." Her fellow librarians looked at her shrewdly. "Ok, I couldn't wait for him to ask me!"

"Come on girls, let's go to lunch and talk over this mysterious character that's taking out little Charlotte!" chimed in Ethel. And off they went to the corner café, Charlotte feeling the happiest she'd been in a while.

tbc 

A/N: Well, there it is, the beginning of a beautiful story. Well, is it beautiful? Please review and let me know what you think! I'm planning on doing reviewer responses on my LiveJournal, I'll let you know when they're up and there will be a link in my profile. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Library Romance" 

Disclaimer: still do not own Remus, still own Charlotte.

**Attention: **Responses to all the reviews I got for this story are now on my LiveJournal, please click the link in my profile.

Chapter 2: 

Remus went straight to the flat he shared with James and Sirius to tell them the good news. He put his key in the slot, turned the handle and opened the door. And there was a dog, sitting on the doormat, ready to pounce. Remus moved aside and the dog flew into the air, and hit the wall beyond. It yelped.

"I've told you time and time again Sirius, I am _always_ ready for you."

The black dog morphed into Remus' best friend, Sirius, rubbing his nose. "I'll get you someday."

"Don't be ridiculous." Remus walked into the apartment, placed his keys on a shelf near the door and shrugged off his cloak. "If you sit at the exact same place everyday, how do you plan to surprise me?"

"Shut up."

Remus smirked as he placed his cloak on a hook under the shelf that now held his keys. "Yes, and that's what you always say when I am right."

"Shut up again." Sirius walked over to the small kitchen in their flat and picked up an apple. "Where were ya this afternoon?" he asks, taking a huge chunk out of the fruit.

"The library." Remus replies distractedly as he roots through the refrigerator.

"Again? Come on Moony, get a life!"

"Well, is this enough of a life for you?" Remus asks, picking out a bar of chocolate. "I have a date tonight with the cute librarian."

"Tonight?" Sirius asks, sitting up.

Remus takes a bite of the chocolate. "Um, yeah? So what?"

"So…you have a mission tonight with us."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Remus slams the chocolate on the counter. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, only James knows for certain but it's something to do with retrieving secret documents. Someone gave Dumbles a tip-off that they would be unguarded, only tonight."

"Oh, Merlin, where is my head?"

"Popping into library aisles and picking up librarian chicks, that's where."

"Oh shut up."

"That's what you say when I'm right."

"Ha ha ha."

"Hee hee," Sirius takes another large bite of his fruit and leans back casually.

Remus goes to call the library.

Charlotte Watson was in a very good mood. The mysterious man who sat in the back table had asked her out. She fantasized about what their date would be like. He would pull open doors and chairs just for her. At least, he looked like a gentleman. She was so dreamy that she botched up two customer's orders on the computer and had to answer to Gertrude, who just rolled her eyes.

But later that afternoon she received a call that changed her mood entirely. It rang and she picked it up.

"Liverpool Library, Charlotte speaking."

"Hello Charlotte, this is Remus Lupin."

"Hello Remus," she said dreamily and then caught herself. "May I call you Remus?"

"Certainly. But I, um…I have some bad news."

The dreamy smile slid off of Charlotte's face. "What?"

"Well, I really am sorry Charlotte but I can't make it tonight. I have work."

"Oh, well, it's all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course, I… I have other things I can do…" Charlotte began to think she should not have trusted Mr. Lupin.

"I really truly am sorry Charlotte." He sounded genuine. "How about some other time?" But Charlotte was hurt.

"We'll see, Mr. Lupin, we'll see. I'll see you around the shelves." She hung up and walked to the back room where the girls were eating lunch.

"Mr. Lupin broke our date."

"Oh, honey." Ethel said, soothingly. "It's not your fault. Those mysterious men never stay around long. He's probably hopping a plane to Italy tonight!"

"He said he had work."

"That could be it too…" Ethel said, chewing her sandwich.

"Don't think about him! Take the rest of the day off." Muriel put in.

"Really?"

"Yes, go…get a manicure or something, we know how you cherish your pretty nails." Gertrude added.

"Thank you so much girls, I appreciate this." Charlotte picked her coat off the coat rack near the door that led to the basement. "See you on Monday." And she walked out of the room.

"Poor girl," Ethel said.

"That man," Muriel remarked furiously, hitting her fist into her hand.

"Ah, I don't think we've seen the last of Mr. Lupin…he likes Charlotte." Gertrude remarked.

"How do you know, Miss Love Expert?" Ethel inquired, putting her sandwich down.

"The way he looks at her…. it's how my husband looked at me."

**A/N:** Did this chapter suck? I don't know, let me know if it was bad and I will improve on the next one. Don't forget the responses on my LJ:)


End file.
